


raven moments in taiyang's life

by cherrybmblbi



Series: STRQ angst [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, More angst, theres a reason this series is called 'STRQ angst', this time its Tai Angst, with some raven angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybmblbi/pseuds/cherrybmblbi
Summary: six moments with raven in taiyang's life





	raven moments in taiyang's life

Taiyang Xiao Long remembered the first time he ever saw Raven Branwen. She and Qrow were stuck to one another in a corner of the airship, shoulders hunched in, wary eyes tracking everyone at once. He remembered the way their eyes met and he saw something haunted there, and she very deliberately stepped in front of her brother with a glare.

The next time he saw Raven Branwen, it was at the opening ceremony. She and her brother were still attached at the hip, standing away from everyone else. This time, there was a very petite girl also watching them. Her white cloak must have caught Raven’s attention because she was watching her too. Her stance wasn’t as openly hostile as she’d been when she spotted Tai staring, but she still held a hard glare.

The next time he and Raven met, they were being announced as a team -- STRQ -- and she had paired with the white-hooded girl from before. He had partnered with her brother when they literally ran into each other in the forest. He had been mumbling something --  _ gotta find Raven gotta find Raven gotta find Raven  _ \-- when their heads smacked together and it felt like Taiyang was going to bite his own tongue of. He and Raven’s eyes met and she gave him little more than an appraising glance before turning back to her brother and partner.

The first time he saw what Raven was capable of, they were eighteen and in Grimm infested woods on Ozpin’s orders. He remembered telling her to run, leave him, save Summer and Qrow. Instead she raced forward on an injured leg and sliced open a portal that shouldn’t have been possible with as little aura as she had left. He passed out.

The last time he ever saw Raven Branwen, she was dropping a little blonde girl in his arms. Her eyes had the old haunted look. She told him to take care of Yang and Summer before turning and taking to the sky.

And now here she was. Exhausted, teary eyed, too much self-preservation in such a tired body. Her shoulders were hunched and she stared at him.  _ She’s gone,  _ he heard her say, but his brain didn’t register the words at first. Then it hit him like a train. He felt his knees hit the ground, and he stared up at her.

_ No,  _ he thought, but he couldn’t get his mouth to form the words. Tears ran down her face as they stared at each other. She whispered out  _ I’m sorry _ before leaving, again.


End file.
